All Grown Up: Shine
by Zach09
Summary: She thought she was ready. THat was until she read the song. Susie makes Kimi perform in a talent show, because Susie doesn't feel right singing Kimi's material. But what will happen when Kimi loose's her voice? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Shine

Chapter I

Susie was so nervous. The big state-wide talent show was coming up. She awaited the day that the sign up sheet was posted.

"Is it up yet?" Susie asked Kimi.

"How would I know?" Kimi wondered.

"Well!" she walked off.

"Wait up!" Kimi ran after her, "Do you know what song you going to sing?"

"No! I think it might be 'Mirror'." Susie said.

"Good choice." she smiled.

Susie walked over to the bulliten board. She peared at every sheet.

"Yes it's up!" she shouted. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Kimi asked.

"This year's prize is $1,000! Do you know how much that would help towards college?" Susie's eyes wideden.

"You're in 7th grade and already worring about college!" Kimi smerked. Susie rolled her eyes.

Susie couldn't wait to get home to reherse. She sat looking the clock in every class.

It was finally the last period of the day. Right when the bell rang, she dashed out of the class room to her locker then home.

She sprinted all the way home. When Susie got there, she went straight to her room, flipped through her cds and pulled one out. Susie put it into her cd player. She stood up and began to sing.

_"Look in the mirror, tell me what I see. All the things that I could be." _Susie got bored with the song. She popped it into her computer.

"I need to update the song." she told herself. She remixed the song and burnt the new song on cd.

Susie now put this version into her boom box.

_"L-l-l-l-look in the mirror, tell me what I see. A-a-a-all of the things that I could be." _She rapped, "Yes! That is more like it!"

Susie practiced some dance moves to back up the song. She was happy that she took those hip hop dance lessons earlier this year. Susie hopped onto her bed and wiped the sweat off her forhead.

"I am going to rock the crowd!" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter II

The next day, Susie was so syced about the talent show this weekend. She noticed Kimi down the hall.

"Kimi! Wait up!" Susie yelled out. Kimi spun around.

"Hey girl! Whats up?" she asked.

Susie replied, "Not much. OMG! I made a new version of 'Mirror'! It's rap!"

"No way! Your kidding me? You are going to rap?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Susie questioned.

"No reason, I just can't picture you on stage, rapping." she told her.

"That's true. May be I should go with the regular one." Susie said.

"Or, you could sing a whole intier different song!" Kimi exclaimed.

"What song?" Susie wondered.

"I've been working on this new one." she pulled it of her folder. Susie read through it,

"OMG! I love it!"

"I thought you would." Kimi smiled. Susie gave her a big hug.

"Do you have the background music for it?" Susie asked.

"No, i'm still working on that." she said.

"Ok? Will you have it finished in time?" Susie wondered.

"Of course girl." Kimi smiled.

"Good." she said.

That night, Susie went through her closet trying to find something to wear at the talent show. After three hours of searching, Susie actually feel asleep in a pile of clothes.

Her mom knocked on the door and said, "Time for school!" Susie slowly rose from the clothes mountian. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Great, it's Friday and I don't know what to wear to the show." she yawned. Susie grabbed a pair of jeans and a cool looking shirt and got dressed. After that, she headed down stairs. To her surprise, Kimi was standing in the kitchen talking to Lucy.

"Kimi? What are you doing here?" Susie asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Kimi took a folder out of her back pack.

"What is it?" she wondered. Susie took it from Kimi and looked inside. "Oh my gosh! How did you get that done so fast?"

"Lets just say, I went to bed really late last night." They both laughed.

"What did Kimi get done so fast?" Lucy asked.

"Mom. Kimi wrote a song that she wants me to sing at the talent show, and she finished the background music to it." Susie told her.

"Oh." Lucy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter lll

That day after school, Kimi came over to Susie's house to work on the song for the show. She grabbed Susie's key board and started playing the song.

"Raise your voice! Shout out loud!" Susie started to sing. They went through the whole song.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" Kimi said.

"Well, you should since you wrote it." They laughed.

"I know." She went back playing the song.

After about forty-five minutes of singing and dancing, they recorded the backgound music to the song. Kimi remixed the whole thing, added back vocals, and what not. Susie sat and watched her.

"I shouln't sing this song." She said quietly.

"Huh?" Kimi asked.

"This song." Susie continued, "It is way to awesome for me to sing."

"What's your point?" Kimi wondered.

"You should sing it. I mean it is your song." Susie suggested.

"ME! Sing infont of an audience?" Kimi was shocked.

"Yeah, come on, you'd be great." Susie smiled.

"No way! I am not doing it. Have you ever even heard me sing?" Kimi asked.

"Um, no." Susie laughed.

"How am I supposed to sing infront of a huge group of people, when I don't even let my parents hear me sing in the shower." she said.

"So?" Susie said. Kimi sat stairing at her,

"Just give it a try." Susie started the song on the computer.

"When the world is quiet. Just raise your voice!" Kimi belted out as her voice cracked.

"That was good!" Susie exclaimed.

"Really?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, you just need some lessons." Susie told her.

"Will you help me?" Kimi asked.

"Of course" Susie smiled.


End file.
